Fire Release Cloak
|image=FireCloak.jpg |kanji=火遁の蓑 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon no Mino |literal english=Fire Release Cloak |english tv=Fire Style Armour |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Densetsu, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Fire Release Cloak is Densetsu's signature ability which led to his nickname, the Human Torch due to his high speed movement coupled with the fiery armour. Densetsu is able to coat his body with Fire Release chakra and transform himself into a fiery being, quite literally and with the other abilities of this cloak, Densetsu has effectively gained pyrokinesis. By coating his clothes with that chakra as well, Densetsu avoids his clothes from being burned to an embarrassing crisp, ensuring that he isn't nude when the technique is deactivated. Usage The technique grants Densetsu great versatility in combat. Its most obvious ability is the obvious protection it grants its user from physical attacks. Being a master of the Fire Release, the flames created by the Uchiha are intensely hot, causing incredible burns when even the mildest touch is landed, displaying almost the perfect defence against most Taijutsu. However, Densetsu displays the ability to modulate the heat and size of his flames according to the situation. When with allies, his flame burns moderately, and causes nothing but mild discomfort due to the heat towards his allies. When faced with enemies, Densetsu can raise the temperature of his cloak tenfold, so much so that even if an opponent is metres away from him but not touching him, they will still suffer from mild burns. Simple exertions of chakra when performed in this state can be highly lethal, as they emit a searing heat wave of flames, intense enough to effortlessly melt apparatus like kunai and normal swords. Indeed the full power of the technique is so terrifying, it has completely annihilated 'immortals' such as numerous of cultists—by simply frying them until they turn to ash. The technique also offers absolute protection against virtually all Fire based attacks with the exception of Amaterasu, and can even melt Earth Release techniques, including temporary thermal resistivity to cover for the rise of the users core temperatures which would otherwise cause instant death. Besides this, the Cloak also grants several abilities to Densetsu. The Uchiha can fire streams of immensely hot fire continuously from his palms and even feet towards his opponents like projectiles or them freely to suit his battle needs, encapsulate himself in a massive orb of flames to provide a staunch defence against an all direction attack, and so on; the possibilities are nigh endless when coupled with Densetsu's vast chakra reserves. One can also use the flames generated for immense thrust and speed, including flight, wherein which Densetsu utilises this thrust in midair continuously to enable him to fly at rather incredible speeds. However the strain is much less when utilising the flames on individual body parts. Densetsu can repeatedly coat his arms with flames without time constraints in battle to attack enemies with taijutsu, or fire flames at them. Derived Techniques and Forms Quicksnap Drive: The Quicksnap Drive despite its rather immature and uncouth naming sense is Densetsu's most useful Fire Release Cloak technique. Though seemingly simple, it is an extraordinarily complex technique which relies on mixing the Wind Release and the Fire Release to create fast moving projectiles designed to maim the enemy. Densetsu utilises this by coating his fingertips with Wind Release chakra and then quickly layering it with the Fire Release before firing it forward. The Wind provides penetration while Fire provides a sharp sting, which can paralyse an entire limb in a bizarre, numbingly painful sensation. Firing these projectiles on a whim is understandably difficult but Densetsu has evolved this ability to such a point that he can bring forth the technique almost subconsciously. With great precision and aim, Densetsu is capable of disarming his enemies from a distance with this technique, or detonating incoming weapons. The 'Quicksnap' portion of its name comes from the fact that Densetsu often snaps his fingers with a flick of his wrist to generate the fiery projectile. Fire Release: Twin Dragon Tail: This technique involves stretching out two long streaks of fire from both arms while using the full Cloak. These streaks stretch as far as thirty feet long with ease, and are used in the fashion of whips to lash at the enemy with. As usual, depending on the heat and chakra concentration used, these whips can inflict anything from basic burns to life threatening burns to complete vaporisation (though this is extremely difficult in basic form) with regard given to the reason it is wielded. Densetsu can wield these makeshift whips with enchanting fluency, bombarding his opponents with fiery streaks to close down the range gap or to simply prevent his enemies from moulding chakra crucial for counter attacks. As the user is simply creating chakra whips of fire, one can simply observe that it goes easy on chakra levels; a reliable weapon which can be reused for as long as it isn't extinguished. Fire Release: Unshackled Fire Flame Dragon Bullet Technique: Unlike the previous two techniques which are very gentle on chakra expenditure and malicious intent, this technique is a very targeted attack—designed to bash an enemy into submission should the opportunity provide itself. To successfully utilise it, Densetsu pours a significant amount of concentrated chakra into the fray, moulding his chakra and converting it to flames around both himself and his enemy, enveloping both in a rising circle of hellish fire. With such powerful amounts of Fire Release being utilised, the temperature quickly skyrockets, robbing the surrounding air of moisture within less than five seconds, and making it extremely difficult to even utilise Water Release. Densetsu forms a vortex of swirling flame around he and his enemy, before applying added shape manipulation to create a dragon of flame from the said vortex. The dragon generated from the outside of the vortex rises above the swirling inferno, and pummels through the opening of the swirl, smashing into the enemy directly below. A massive explosion follows immediately after, which completely eliminates the enemy. Only a Water Release technique of similar size and chakra concentration can overpower this fiendish attack, a feat easier said than done in an internal environment devoid of moisture. Keeping to his more benevolent nature, Densetsu has only used this technique against Jashinists, to finish the battle quickly when his enemies get within the required range. Senjutsu Enhancement Sage Art: Fire Release Shroud: The Fire Release Shroud is the stronger variant of the Fire Release Cloak, quite simply the technique's variant when Sage Mode is activated. The Fire Release Shroud ups the overall technique's power by magnitudes, a massive scale indeed. In this form, Densetsu can raise the temperature of his Fire Release to such a ferocious level that it rivals Amaterasu—the highest known form of Fire Release. At its strongest, a celestial being claimed that the power of Densetsu's Fire in this form rivals even that of stars, bringing a whole new meaning to the word 'superheated'. The Senjutsu enhancements make the Shroud superior to the Water Release for as long as the user possesses natural energy to fuel the technique; and no amount of Water can force the technique to fizzle out. Natural Energy also grants Densetsu greater control over the constructs he forms, and as such, he can launch huge attacks at his enemy with frightening ease and speed; while to do so in his original state would require more time, concentration and chakra expenditure. Densetsu's base speed is thus magnified even further than the already impressive boost the original technique grants him—his movement is so quick that the Sharingan itself simply cannot track him effectively, as the thrust of the Senjutsu enhanced flames are simply that powerful and concentrated. Requiem of the Dying Sun: Sage Art: Fire God's Heavenly Wrath: Drawbacks Like most other techniques of its calibre, the Fire Release Cloak grants incredible abilities to its user but also brings with it several drawbacks. The most obvious drawback is its' weakness to the Water Release, especially in lower flame concentrations. Moisture is the prime enemy of this technique. Without Senjutsu enhancements, Densetsu also cannot manage the cloak in conditions where the moisture is heavy for long periods of time, and in a significantly moist environment, even initiating the technique becomes problematic. Aside from that, the Cloak puts the user under supreme amounts of physical stress, and endangers their body's homeostasis. Despite the thermal resistance gained by training and intricate chakra distribution, the gradual buildup of heat is extremely debilitating if used at high power for too long. The Cloak is also progressively more difficult to activate in a short period of time when deactivated, meaning that it requires a longer cool down period each time the user relies on it heavily. Trivia *The idea of a cloak of Fire Release chakra existed in the author's mind for several years, but it was only created recently, despite Densetsu's longstanding nickname as the "Human Torch". *The image source the author always had in mind was that of Johnny Storm from the Marvel Universe, hence Densetsu's nickname of 'The Human Torch' is a tribute to the character. *The author till this day doesn't understand how to save Densetsu from nudity, but hopes that plot will prevail somehow.